


lips that need no introduction

by trishapocalypse



Series: feel good drag [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it's pretty light but umm it's there so), (kind of but not rly? but kind of), (this is filthy kind of i am so sorry again), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, my favorite harry, needy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you want to fuck him?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Harry? Your...boyfriend? Do I want to fuck your boyfriend?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>(Or: the one where Harry and Zayn are together and Liam joins. Basically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips that need no introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Sam and I have a two hour long conversation about Harry Styles and his ass and how he's made for cock (let's be honest). So, this is Sam's fault, but was completely nurtured by Kate (yet again). The usual applies: thoroughly self-indulgent, I am _so_ sorry, I don't know why I'm into daddy kink right now, hastily beta'd, all mistakes are mine, I'm awful, and you're lovely.
> 
> tumblr: trishanthemum :)

Zayn prided himself on noticing the little things, the little quirks that Harry didn’t think were noticeable and, well, probably weren’t to anyone _other_ than Zayn. But Zayn was a good boyfriend, picked up on it easily, and the slight hitch in Harry’s voice when Liam walked onto the bus, shirtless and sweating and fresh from his workout with Mark was more than obvious. It wasn’t noticeable to Louis or Niall, he was positive that Liam didn’t even notice, but Zayn did. Harry leaned forward on the couch just a little bit, eyebrows rising at whatever drivel was spilling from Louis’ lips, but his eyes were trained on Liam. Zayn smiled softly, slipping his hand from the couch to Harry’s lower back, slipping under the thin material of his t-shirt; his fingertips drew lightly against Harry’s skin, and he didn’t miss it when Harry leaned back against him just a little bit. 

And that was how it started, really; that was the first time Zayn really started paying attention to the way that Harry naturally reacted around Liam. And it wasn’t a change, really, from the way they were at The X-Factor house, but it was…different. It was different for them, really, since Harry and Zayn had been _a thing_ (boyfriends, whatever) since halfway through the first tour when Harry got spectacularly drunk, snogged Zayn, and asked if he could go down on him (Zayn, obviously, said yes—and not because he was drunk, because of Harry’s mouth, _honestly_ ). 

But Zayn guessed it probably had a little bit to do with the recent change in Liam’s…physique. And everyone was appreciating it, really, and Zayn wasn’t even going to deny that it was very, very appealing. And Harry wasn’t exactly good at hiding the way his eyes would linger on Liam whenever he came back from a workout or during costume changes between songs. And Zayn didn’t care, because he knew how Harry felt, and he was the one who got Harry’s hands, mouth, prick, whenever he wanted it. He was the one who had Harry spread out nearly every night, whether it was in the lounge on the bus, in one of the tiny bunks, or on a bed in a hotel suite, fingers clawing at the sheets as Zayn’s fingers and tongue worked him open until he was writhing and squirming and begging. 

And Harry was always so good, was willing to do anything for Zayn, and it only made Zayn even madder about him. And any time Zayn caught him staring at Liam, he never called him out on it, only because Harry would drag him aside after, dropping easily to his knees and pulling Zayn’s cock from his jeans, sucking him down until Zayn’s fingers were tangled in his curls as he came down his throat. Zayn guessed that Harry knew what he was doing, after a while, and felt guilty or _something,_ because he would wrap his long limbs around Zayn’s body, rutting against him, whimpering _daddy, please._ And it got Zayn every time, it really did, the way the words fell so easily from Harry’s lips, and Zayn didn’t even know he _wanted_ that before Harry, probably because he didn’t, but Harry was… _Harry,_ and Zayn didn’t second guess it. 

And because Harry was so good, it made Zayn think. And it didn’t take long for Zayn to corner Liam backstage, pulling him to the side before they went onstage with a firm hand on the small of his back. 

Liam’s eyes widened, eyebrows high on his forehead. “Yeah, mate?”

“Been thinking,” Zayn started, pursing his lips. 

“Uh oh—“

Zayn rolled his eyes, sending Liam a fond smile. “Don’t start.”

Liam grinned, laughing softly. “What’s happening?” he asked in a very poor imitation of Zayn’s accent, completely missing the subtle slurring and gentle lilting that was Zayn’s natural tone. 

“What do you think about Harry?” Zayn asked.

Liam shook his head. “No. No, no, m’not getting involved in whatever…sexual craziness you two have going on. I hear things, Zayn, and I don’t need to be involved—“

Zayn cut him off with a laugh. “He does sound pretty, doesn’t he?”

Liam swallowed, lifting a shoulder in a shrug. “I—I—I—I mean, from an—ahem, from an objective point of view—“

“Do you want to fuck him?”

“Harry?”

Zayn nodded. 

“Your…boyfriend? Do I want to fuck your boyfriend?” Liam asked for clarification, eyebrows further up on his forehead, clearly confused. 

“Yes.”

“I—I, um, uh—“

Zayn grinned, Harry’s form catching his gaze out of his peripheral, and he raised a hand. “Harry!” he exclaimed, motioning for his boyfriend to come over. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Zayn cut him off by pressing their lips together, licking into his mouth messily until Harry was practically melting against his chest. Zayn didn’t care that they were backstage, their crew surrounding them; didn’t care that anyone could see, just…didn’t care. He pulled away slowly, pecking at Harry’s lips before smacking his arse and nodding. Harry giggled softly, sending Liam a small wave before he walked off again to find Louis and Niall, wherever they were. Zayn turned back towards Liam with a smile. “Well?”

Liam swallowed. “I, um… That’s—That’s crazy, Zayn,” he whispered, shaking his head. “People don’t—don’t _actually_ do that kinda thing…do they?”

Zayn shrugged. “Does it matter? You want to fuck Harry, Harry wants you to fuck him, I wouldn’t mind watching—“

“Harry wants me to fuck him?” Liam interrupted with a small smile that he tried to hide but failed. 

“Yeah,” Zayn said with another shrug. “So. You in?”

And it was only two hours later, after the show, when Liam nodded towards Zayn, a flush staining his cheeks, and Zayn smiled. He found Harry almost instantly backstage, as if they naturally gravitated towards each other which, actually, was probably the truth. Harry’s smile was wide, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and didn’t think twice when Zayn pressed him up against the wall. Harry gasped as Zayn rubbed up against him, his cock pressed firmly against Harry’s arse, and he shivered when Zayn’s hands slid across his chest.

“You good?” Zayn asked him quietly, lips brushing across his ear.

Harry nodded, pushing back against him.

Zayn laughed, low in his throat, nipping at Harry’s ear. “Daddy has a surprise for you,” he whispered, not missing the hitch in Harry’s breath or the shiver that ran down his spine.

Harry whimpered. “Zayn—“

“Shower at the hotel. Get yourself nice and clean, yeah? You’ll get your surprise then,” Zayn promised, pulling away and slapping Harry’s arse before walking away and running his hands over his hair, collecting himself. If he wasn’t careful, he would get himself more worked up than Harry, and it wasn’t bout _him._

By the time they all got back to the hotel, Zayn relaxed while Harry showered or, well, _tried_ to. Harry exited the bathroom slowly, his lower lip sucked into his mouth, a loose towel tied around his waist. Zayn tossed his mobile to the side and beckoned Harry forward, sitting up on the bed. Harry dropped the towel easily, climbing onto the mattress and kneeling in front of Zayn. And Zayn found it so easy to position Harry on his back, slipping a black silicon cock ring around the base of his prick as Harry whimpered, begged to come, just once, _please, daddy._

Harry was already squirming against the bed, legs spread wide, Zayn’s fingers buried deep inside of him when a gentle knock broke through the silence. Harry barely registered the sound of the door opening and closing until he heard Zayn clear his throat.

“About time, Li,” Zayn said softly.

Liam shifted from foot to foot, dropping the key to the hotel room on the dresser. “Um…”

“Get your kit off, and get on the bed,” Zayn told him, twisting his fingers a little bit deeper and causing Harry to moan.

“Zayn—“ Harry gasped.

“Behave,” he snapped, leaning down to press his lips against Harry’s forehead. 

Liam removed his clothes quickly, moving to stand next to the bed, completely entranced with the sight in front of him. Zayn’s golden skin looked so beautiful in comparison to Harry’s pale complexion, Harry’s opening stretched tight around him and, fuck, Liam couldn’t believe that he had the _chance_ to be in Zayn’s position. 

Zayn moved his lips down the side of Harry’s neck again, nipping at his jaw. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Harry nodded eagerly. 

“Hands and knees, love. Spread ‘em wide for Liam, yeah? Show him what a good boy you are,” Zayn told him, pulling away slowly.

Harry nodded again and shifted onto his hands and knees, panting when he felt Zayn’s hands slide up the back of his thighs, nudging his legs further apart. “C’mere, Li.”

Liam climbed onto the bed between Harry’s legs, his heart pounding in his chest. And he was in awe, really, because Harry was just…so _pretty_ and so bloody hard that Liam felt like he was going to come all over himself just from the sight. 

“He’s ready, y’know,” Zayn told him, sliding a hand around to Harry’s front, grabbing at his cock and jerking him off slowly.

Harry’s forehead fell onto the bed as he tried to even out his breathing, even out his heart rate, because he knew this _mood_ Zayn was in, knew it would be a while before he was allowed to come, and he needed to _relax._

Liam nodded, twitching slightly when Zayn’s other hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off quickly. 

“He’s not exactly patient,” Zayn told him with a wry grin. “And he’s been a good boy today, so we won’t make him wait too long.”

“O—Okay,” Liam said, sucking in a deep breath, and—wow, was he _really_ about to fuck his best mate, his best mate’s _boyfriend_ and—Wow. 

Zayn leaned in, pressing his lips against Liam’s cheek. “Alright?” he asked, knowing it was a loaded question, but he also knew Liam would understand.

Liam nodded again. “Yeah, I’m—I’m good.”

Zayn smiled. “Good,” he said, kissing him full on the lips before pulling away and rubbing at Harry’s back. 

Liam didn't know how Harry did it, not at all, but fuck if Harry didn't look so lovely on his hands and knees, back arched, a black silicon cock ring tight around the base of his swollen cock. He didn't know how Harry was managing to hold on, not with the way Zayn's fingers were dancing over the head of his leaking cock, pressing against his slit and causing the most pathetic whimpers to leave his lips.

But Harry stayed still, for the most part, as Liam slid the head of his cock between his cheeks, catching on the rim. Liam glanced up, nervous, and met Zayn's eyes, who just nodded, and he pressed in.

Zayn stopped touching Harry's cock in favor of rubbing the small of his back, a gentle pressure to help him relax. "Good boy, Hazza," he whispered, soothing.

Harry keened, thighs falling part as Liam slid in deep, bottoming out, stretching him wide. Harry dug his fingertips into the sheets, his forehead falling onto the mattress as he panted. It was too much, Zayn's fingers on the small of his back, just close enough to his crack to get Harry's heart racing, and Liam's prick throbbing inside of him, nudging against the little bundle of nerves with each gentle rock of Liam's hips.

Liam's hips stuttered as Harry pushed back against him, a quiet groan leaving his lips. He gripped Harry's thighs in his hands, holding him open as he fucked into him slowly, building up his rhythm. But Zayn was having none of that.

"Fuck him faster, Li," Zayn instructed, sliding his hand up until it was between Harry's shoulder blades, and he pushed him down.

Harry whimpered, eyes flying open at the change of angle, and all he could see was his throbbing dick, flushed red, the swollen tip brushing across the sheets with each thrust of Liam's hips. And he didn't know how he was able to hold on, was silently thankful for the black cock ring that Zayn had given him when it all started.

Liam held Harry still and did as Zayn had told him, started fucking Harry faster. The younger boy clenched around him, the most delicious sounds leaving his lips, and Liam was _close,_ had been ever since Zayn came up to him after the show and asked if he wanted to see something special, had been close since he walked into Harry's hotel room to see him sprawled out naked on the bed with nothing but a cock ring around his hard prick. "Z, I'm gonna—"

"Good," Zayn whispered, his hand moving down to lazily stroke at his own cock. "Liam's close, Hazza. You want him to come inside of you?"

"Yeah," Harry choked out, nodding his head eagerly and pushing his hips back, just a little bit.

"Say please," Zayn demanded, landing a sharp slap on one of Harry's pale cheeks.

Harry cried out, nodding his head again. "Please, Li," he whispered, his voice rough. "Please come in me."

Zayn smiled, running his hand along the hot flesh of Harry's ass soothingly. "Good boy," he murmured, turning towards Liam, whose cheeks were flushed, knuckles white from gripping Harry's hips. "Hear that, Li?"

Liam nodded, would be embarrassed about the whole situation if it were anyone else. "Zayn—"

"Shh," Zayn cooed, lifting his hand to his mouth and sucking two of his fingers between his lips, keeping eye contact with Liam. He smirked as he pulled his spit-slicked fingers out, pressing a quick kiss to Liam's cheek, and he slid his hand down the long, muscled line of Liam's back.

Liam's hips stuttered again as he felt the tip of Zayn's fingers slide between his cheeks, pressing against his hole. "Zayn—"

"Shh," he repeated, nudging his fingers against Liam's rim and just resting there.

Liam swallowed, fucking into Harry deeper as Zayn just stretched his rim with his fingertips. "Fuck," he panted out, bowing his head as he came inside of Harry, choking back a gasp as Zayn slid two fingers inside of his hole.

"Pull out slowly," Zayn told him, keeping his hand in place as Liam slowly slid out of Harry. "Harry, don't move, okay? Clench tightly for me, baby."

Harry whimpered but nodded, clenching his walls tightly and forcing himself to not move.

Liam gasped as he watched Harry, could see a little but of his spunk dribbling from Harry's pink little hole, and _fuck._ It was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Zayn pressed his lips against Liam's throat, sliding his fingers slowly out of him. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, _here, watch this,_ and he motioned for Liam to scoot over. Zayn climbed between Harry's legs, sliding his fingers up the back of his thigh, catching a bit of Liam's spunk on the tip. Harry keened as Zayn slid his fingers into his hole, a wet little sound as Harry continued to clench around him. "Have you been a good boy, baby?"

Harry nodded vigorously; telling himself not to push back against Zayn, knowing all too well that it would prolong his orgasm even more. "Yes."

"Do you deserve daddy's cock?" Zayn asked, fingers sliding out of his hole as he lined up his cock.

"Yes, daddy, _please,_ " Harry whimpered.

Zayn sent Liam a small smile as he nudged his cock against Harry's hole, using his thumbs to spread him open. Harry was still clenching, desperately trying to hold Liam's spunk inside of him, and Zayn pushed in. Harry groaned, the wet slide of Zayn's cock almost too much, and he would've came all over himself if he hadn't been wearing the cock ring. "Fuck," Zayn grunted as he fucked into Harry quickly, not taking his time to build up his pace because he knew what his boy could handle, knew Harry could take him so well.

Harry whimpered, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He was so close, and Zayn felt _so good_ inside of him. "Daddy—Please—"

"Soon, baby," Zayn promised, panting, as he fucked Harry harder. He wasn't going to last, knew his boy desperately wanted to come but wanted to please Zayn even more. He slid his hand up between Harry's shoulders again and held him down, hips snapping, a low moan leaving his lips as he came. He reached blindly for Liam's shoulder, pulling him in for a filthy kiss as he slowly slid his prick out of Harry's hole. "Turn over, Harry," Zayn instructed.

With a whimper, Harry did so, rolling onto his back. His cock was flushed red, his stomach covered in precome, and he could feel the mixture of Liam's and Zayn's spunk around his hole and he clenched, wanting to keep it there, wanting to stay full. Harry kept his hands by his sides, waiting.

"Do you wanna show Liam how good you are for daddy?" Zayn cooed.

Harry nodddd, tears staining his cheeks, and he just wanted to _come._ "Yes, daddy."

Zayn smiled. "Good." He grabbed Harry's legs, adjusting him until his feet were flat on the bed, his legs spread. "I'm gonna take this off," he told him, reaching for Harry's cock. "But don't come yet, alright?"

Harry whined but nodded, fingers clenching at his sides.

"Don't come until my tongue's inside of you," Zayn told him, and he slowly slid the silicone ring off of Harry's cock, tossing it aside. He pressed his lips to the base of Harry's cock lightly, patting his stomach, whispering words of encouragement. He sent Liam a grin before crawling back between Harry's legs and dipping his head. He licked the inside of Harry's thigh, catching a bit of spunk—his or Liam's, he didn't know, didn't _care_ —and nipped at Harry's rim.

He could've teased him, licked at and around him until Harry's thighs were quivering, until his pretty cheeks were stained with more tears, but Zayn figured Harry had been a good boy. He'd been good since Zayn fucked him that morning, Zayn whispering in his ear about how he wanted to see Liam take his boy apart; he'd been good since after the show when Zayn pressed him against the wall, sliding his clothed cock against Harry's covered ass, telling him daddy had a surprise for him.

Zayn used his thumbs to spread Harry open, watched as a bit of spunk dribbled out of his hole, and he instantly leaned in to lap it up. He could feel Harry's hole clench around his tongue as he licked into him, and he felt Harry's body shake. He pulled away instantly, wanting to see his boy come, and he was almost positive the awed look on his face matched Liam's as Harry came untouched, covering his chest with his spunk. "Good boy," Zayn whispered, leaning down to lick at his hole again. He felt Harry's fingers slide into his hair, and he nipped at Harry's rim, causing the younger boy to moan and buck his hips up.

"Fuck," Liam whispered, reaching out to spread his fingers through Harry's spunk, smearing it across the ink covering his stomach, causing Harry to whimper from where he lay boneless against the sheets.

Zayn pulled away with a fond smile, crawling up the length of Harry's body to press a kiss against his swollen lips. "I'm very proud of you, Hazza," Zayn whispered between quick kisses.

Harry smiled lazily, cheeks still flushed and stained with tears. "Could we—"

"Hmm?" Zayn encouraged, sitting back on his heels.

"Could we maybe do this again?" he whispered.

Zayn glanced over at Liam, whose cheeks had flushed as he looked down at the bed. He reached for Liam's hand, fingers still covered in Harry's spunk, and he raised it towards his lips. He sent Liam a small smile as he licked at his fingertips, his knuckles, the webbing between his fingers, and Liam nodded. "Yeah, baby. Think we might do."


End file.
